


Transporter malfunction, a McCoy meetup

by lokilenchen



Series: Leonard McCoy and the transporter malfunctions [3]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Selfes, Comparing lives, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Transporter Malfunction, story sharing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26845744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokilenchen/pseuds/lokilenchen
Summary: Leonard and his counterparts meet on a planet due to another transporter malfunction. They start to compare their lives.Trektober Day 5 (Transporter Malfunction)
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy
Series: Leonard McCoy and the transporter malfunctions [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889143
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30
Collections: Trektober 2020





	Transporter malfunction, a McCoy meetup

Starfleet had sent Leonard down to Exus to do a neural graft on an ambassador. The people on the planet provided all the medical personnel he needed to assist him, so he had been beamed down alone, much to Jim’s resentment, because whenever Leonard was beamed down somewhere alone it would be more than likely that a transporter malfunction occurred.

The beam down to the planet and the surgery on the ambassadors went without difficulties, there was no ion storm and the transporter seemed to work without a problem. It also seemed like the beam back would not cause any problems. 

Leonard could already see the transporter room of the Enterprise with Jim, holding their baby girl in one arm, while his other hand held the hand of their toddler son, but before he could completely materialize he was pulled back to the planet's surface.

“God dammit,” Leonard groaned, having landed anything but gracefully on his ass. 

But he wasn’t the only one cursing up a storm. Looking around he saw at least ten nearly similar looking men and women, all of them wearing a science blue uniform shirt, brown haired and with hazel eyes, sitting on their asses on the market square of the city on the planet he was about to leave.

Leonard stood up and went to help a few of his counterparts, pulling them into a standing position, he felt like looking in a mirror. Close up he noticed a few differences, some had lighter or darker shades of brown as their hair color or their eyes were more green than hazel, a few more freckles or other small things like this.

“We should find a place to sit and talk until our crew finds a way to bring us back, I’m curious to find out all about y’all,” one of the females said and the others nodded, Leonard included, being interested in finding out what his life looked like in other realities.

They asked one of the local residents, who described a way to a park with seating accommodation not far from their current location. 

Not much later they were all sitting around a large round table in the park. 

“Would someone here you like to tell us about their life?” One of the other males asked.

“I’m gonna start. My name is Leonard, I’m happily married to Jim Kirk,” judging on a few of his counterparts expressions Leonard could see that not everyone here was in a relationship with Jim. “We have two wonderful children, a two year old son named David and a three months old baby girl named Joanna and I’m CMO on the Enterprise.”

“You say you have children, like one of you two men gave birth?” Yet another one of the male Bones asked.

“Considering your expression, I’m guessing in your reality there are no male pregnancies?”

“No they don’t exist in my reality, my name is Leon by the way and I’m in a relationship with Spock, we adopted a lovely Vulcan baby boy after he lost he biological parents during the destruction of Vulcan.”

“Oh that’s so sweet of you, I’m Leontyne, engaged with Jim Kirk, no children yet, but we plan on getting pregnant after our wedding and I’m the head nurse.”

“I’m surprised not all of us are doctors,” Leon stated.

“A doctor, my god, I can’t see blood without fainting, being a doctor wouldn’t do me or anyone else any good. I’m rather the captain, Captain Leonora McCoy has a great ring to it don’t you think?” 

“Captain, wow, I never saw myself as a doctor or a Captain, let alone as a father, I mean all your lives sound great and all, but I prefer being single and as chief engineer, I’m always busy anyway,” Leonce replied.

“Good I didn’t land on your Enterprise the last time something like this happened, if someone would have confused me as an engineer, the ship would have blown up for sure,” Leonard laughed.

“Wait so this isn’t the first time this happened to you?” All the others asked, shock written all over their faces.

“Hell no, well I haven’t met anyone of my counterparts, up until now, but I’ve met my fair share of Jim’s and I’ve been in a female counterpart's body,” Leonard reported. “But y’all can’t tell me you haven’t been in a transporter malfunction before?!”

“I’ve been to what we called it the mirror universe, not the most pleasant experience,” Leonie confessed.

“Oh god, I totally repressed that that happened,” a few said simultaneously, while a few others just groaned, apparently all of them, Leonard included, had made the acquaintance with their evil selves.

They were talking and over the hours Leonard became more and more certain that he would not change his life for anything in the world. He couldn’t imagine a life without Jim being by his side as his husband and their kids, the thought alone sent a shiver down his spine.

Still talking one version of Leonard after another was encircled by the light of the transporter beam and were transported back to their respective Enterprises.

And finally Leonard materialized back on his Enterprise, his home. He practically ran off of the pad and into the waiting arms of his husband, pulling him in a loving kiss, careful not to smash their baby girl between them.

“I’m not letting you go alone on away missions m anymore,” Jim said, holding Leonard close.

“Do you think I’m doing this on purpose?” Leonard asked sarcastically.

“Well as often as it has happened so far, I’m starting to get afraid you’ll find a life that’s more appealing to you, so what was it this time?”

“It was a meetup with my counterparts and you know what it showed me? It showed me all the lives I could have, but the only life I want to live is this one with you and our children in it.” Leonard pressed another kiss to Jim’s lips reassuring him of his love before giving each of his children a light kiss on the forehead.

Out there were many alternative realities, but Leonard was sure not one of them was as wonderful as his.


End file.
